The Fighters
by ilovepickles123
Summary: What if Emmetts mate wasnt Rosalie, and in fact they were separated never to be seen again. Or will they?
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is Avangelee Elizabeth Rosaline Gracalinta Hope Radnig. I know wierd name that you never find on coke bottles or keychains it just doesnt happen. Now you might be asking yourself why your reading my story, let me tell you why, this story is different its about love, and passion, hope, and pain, and happiness, perseverance, anf any other emotion you can think of when in a relationship. Anyways I'm a shadowhunter I kill your worst nightmares, the demons under your bed and in your closet. Now you may be thinking shadowhunters dont exist their fake, well your wrong. Demons do exist you just cant see them do too the mist that veils my world from your world. Back to my story my family of 8 brothers and mom and dad moved to Gatlinburg Tenessee in 1930 where I met the love of my life, my mate Emmett McCarty. Emmett McCartyMcCarty was my everything we would die for each other. We were in the same grade even though I was three years younger, I was smart so they bumped me up, and you knowknow how kuds are I was teased and picked pn but Emmett defended me. We became quick friends, we were neighbors actually. Me and Emmett or Emmybear as I liked to call him grew close so close that in 1933 we started courting and on May 3rd 1935 we were getting married. We were preparing for the wedding, except we didnt get married he went for a stroll in the woods quickly to calm down and was mauled by a bear. I was depressed I did drugs, got drunk, and nearly died a lot of times from being reckless when fighting demons. Because in all honesty I wanted to die. Life was horrible without my rock, my sunshine it was dark and dreary.


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving in my 2018 Chevy Silverado going at 150mph. Yeah I know it's dangerous, but when you fight demons for a living, your life doesnt get more dangerous than that. Anyways I was speeding to Forks when my twin Omega, or Meggy as I call him called me.

"Hey sissy. Look I kmow you've been down lately so I habe a surprise for you. In which you will enjoy immensely. I'll see you there. " He stated, well more like demanded.

"Kk" I sighed, I just wanted today over with, like every other day. So I just kept on driving to our new house. Our house is big. I mean utbhas to be with 11 of us living there. The outside was a pale ice blue with black shutters and oak doors. When you open the door you walk into our gray and juniper green living room. When you turn left you walk into our kitchen. Our kitchen has green marble counter tops, 1 big island and a huge fridge. I however went to the top of the stairs and went all the way to the back of the hallway to my room.

My room is a teal blue and lavender purple. My bed is teal with white lining and purple pillows. My walls are purple with teal zigzag lines. One wall has pictures and quotes framed. Another wall has a book shelf taking up the entire wall framing my walk in closet door. Mesmerized by how my room turned out I walk into my closet and decide how I'm going to sort, I finally decide to sort it out by color.

Once I'm done unpacking my closet I go to my bathroom and start putting my bath stuff away. I put my favorite Bath Body Works Gingerbread Latte soap in the shower, and put the rest away.

Once I was done I turned around and saw...


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and saw Emmett, my Emmybear. I ran towards him, hugged him, kissed whatever parts of him I could reach since he's 5'5 and I'm 5'1 and I was sobbing.

"I missed you so so so much mi amour."

"I missed you too Ava, I missed you too." For a while we just stood there reminiscing, glad that we were back together again.

"What happened on, on our wedding say?" I asked questioningly.

"I went for a walk in the woods and, and got mauled by a bear." We both went quiet after that, neither knowing what to say which is different. Why is it when we're back together again things are so awkward.

"I still have the ring you know." I stated. He looked down at me with a glimmer in his eye that I missed so much.

"You know we have to replan a wedding right?" He replied. I just laughed. Things grew less awkward.

"And mom's going to be demanding a grandchild soon, life's about to get chaotic isn't it?" I giggled.

"Well I like chaotic, cuz normals just boring."

"That it is Em that it is."

"Do you want to meet my new family?" Em asked. I didn't think that Emmett could look any adorabler than he did now.

"Of course I would love too, just lwt me get dressed."

"Would you like me too help you get undressed?" he smirked. I shook my head and went to get dressed. I was wearing a plum colored long sleeved crop top, with a black high waisted skirt, nylons and black stiletto boots. I left my hair down in its natural jet black curls. I decided to put on some black mascara to make my topaz eyes pop.

"Alright I'm ready lets go." He took my hand and we walked downstairs, seeing no one I turned and looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head and led me on. We walked out the door and a couple yards to the right amd we were at another house.

"Its absolutely breathtaking." I exclaimed. We walked in and I saw my mother, my father and my 8 brothers Bree, Cal, Maven, Malcolm, Max, Tracy, Tramee, and Omega my twin. Maven, Malcolm and Max are triplets.

"Everybody this is my fiancee Avangelee." Emmett introduced me, the looks I got were hilarious nobody knew what to do. They were so shocked, except the blond female she just looked smug.

"Hi I'm Ava it's nice to meet you."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi my name is Avangelee, please call me Ava." I introduce myself to Emmett's new family to break the ice because nobody knew was doing anything. After I say that a brown haired blur super speeds towards me giving me a giant hug.

"I'm Alice and we are going to be the bestest friends ever, and this Saturday you and me are going to go shopping!" She squealed and I just had to laugh.

"Alright this Saturday to the nearest mall." At this the tall gorgeous blonde girl just scoffs and glares at me and I'm so confused on what I did but I'll ask her later about that.

After that everybody introduced themselves and then the questions started.

"When did you too start dating?"

"Well let's see Emmett was born in 1916, we started dating in 1932."

"How did you ask her to be your girlfriend Emmett? Alice asked it so fast it almost gave me whiplash.

"I laid tons of Hershey kisses on the ground in her room and made a sign that said Now that I've kissed the ground you walked on will you go out with me?" Alice, Bella, Renesme and Esme awwed and even Rosalie smiled a bit when Emmett said that.

We answered about a dozen more questions until the one that we were both dreading.

"What happened the day Emmett was turned?" Rosalie asked to be mean or out of curiosity I don't know but I decided to answer.

"Well, you see the day that Emmett was ripped away from me, we were mere hours away from getting married, I was actually getting ready, when I heard the news, that Emmett was attacked by a bear. Why were you in the woods anyway?"

"Well I was nervous and Natasha being the good bridesmaid that she is suggested a calming walk in the woods, which totally backfired."

"But that's impossible she was with me day." I am so confused right now, because if it really was Natasha that sent him into the woods it'd be her fault which means the rumors were true. Natasha back stabbed me. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusion. Maybe my best friend since 3 didn't cause me all this pain. At this point I'm having a full on panic attack. So Emmett for once being a gentleman whisks me away to some where's private.

"Angel, you gotta stay with me. It's alright nothing's getting you here. You will always be safe in my arms. What's wrong? Talk to me please." With Emmett's help I calm down and realize that I have to tell Emmett the secret that only my family knew.

"Emmett a couple months after you went missing I realized that I was pregant." I softly sighed. "Em the baby didn't survive after the labor. I'm sorry." I was crying now and if Em could cry he would be balling. I never really wanted to bring a child into a world of demons and monsters. But now since I gave birth to a child I would do anything to be able to keep him.

"Boy, girl. Name? What did they look like?"

"Em, we had a beautiful baby boy. I named him Emmett Jr. He had my hair and nose, and your eyes and mouh. He survived 6 hours after the birth." I teleported us to my room and we laid on my bed, grieving, healing and inching our way back to happiness.

 **Sorry for the short and sad ending. Will we ever find out if Natasha planned this or was it a freak accident? Until next time!**


End file.
